Bella' show stopping performance
by sms.inc
Summary: Edward discovers a new talent of bella's- she can sing. she wows them all at a show and even gets an offer to tour with another musician. problem is, if the family decide to go on tour, they will not be coming back. what will happen?
1. Almost Lover

Intro: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Everything is how it ends in the book. Everything. R+R please and thankyou!

"Almost Lover"

My new life with Edward was good. No, that was a severe understatement. It was great, wonderful, perfect. But I knew it was coming to an end. Sooner or later, the small green town of Forks would no longer hold the Cullen coven. This fact was always at the back of my mind. Intruding into every thought and every plan. I spent hours pondering how our departure would unfold. Would we leave quietly, sneaking away at nightfall so no-one could miss us? Would we throw a party and say our goodbyes properly? I know which one Alice would rather do, but I preferred the first. There were too many people we would have to hurt. Charlie. How could I leave him? Take away his only daughter and grandaughter. I couldn't bear to say a last goodbye. What about my friends, Mike, Angela, Ben, Jess? I would miss them, that's for sure. And Jacob. Jake. I would die without his friendship, but it wasn't me I was concerned about. Poor Jake, he would have to choose between the object of his imprint and his brothers(and sister); his pack. Could he leave his tribe to go live with a coven of vampires? I didn't want him to have to choose. I felt sick every second I thought about this, so I tried not to dwell on it. But this devestating scenario always drove its way to the front of my thoughts. I was dreading the day it would no longer be possible for us to stay in Forks.

*****

I was in one of those moods, where your mind disconnects from your body, and you are floating out there in space, completely unaware of what your physical self may be doing. I was sitting and staring and humming all at the one time, in the back garden of our small cottage. I must have been thinking about our departure again, as the tune I was humming was slow, soft and sad. I was completely lost, just a statue out there among the flowers and grass. The only thing that snapped me out of my trance was a movement next to me. Edward sat beside me on the cool grass, a small smile lingering in the corner of his mouth.

"Nessie's asleep." He said. Was it that late already? How long had I been here humming? I didn't speak.

"Are you okay?" He enquired.

"Yeah." I answered simply. "Just thinking." I knew what was coming next. The mixture of frustration and confusion in his eyes was nothing new to me.

"About what?" He asked lightly, trying to sound as casual as possible under his obvious annoyance. I looked at him and laughed. "Just stuff, you know?" I knew that would kill him. "The future, that kind of thing" I added, feeling guilty. He sighed.

"Bella, you shouldn't keep thinking about this. I know it's hard for you, but you're just going to worry about it more and more and it's not going to go away." I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I looked away, and picked one of the lilac coloured flowers from a bush nearby. I twirled it between my fingers and sighed.

"What were you singing?" I looked up, his eyes were curious. An obvious subject change, but this had taken me by surprise.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. "I wasn't singing."

"Yes you were. I didn't recognise the song." I must have been in more of a daze than I had thought. Singing! Ew. How embarrassing.

"What did it sound like?" I asked. He returned my question with a puzzled look.

"Umm, the part I heard was... something about spanish lullabies? Oh, and palm trees, swaying in the breeze."

"The wind." I corrected, then realised the song I must have been singing. One of my own. "Oh." He detected the change in my mood immediatley.

"What is the song? I've never heard it before." I looked up at him, I could tell my expression was pained.

"Oh, it was just something I was mucking around with one day... I wrote it ages ago... its really bad... you don't want to hear it.." I mumbled.

"Wait- you wrote a song? I didn't know you wrote songs." He looked delighted. Oh dear.

"I don't- I mean, I wrote a couple but they're really lame. Its nothing, really." Why wouldn't he just drop this?

"Can I hear it?" He asked. "Will you sing it for me?" I looked down at the flower in my hands, which I had absent mindedly shredded to pieces. "No." I kept my gaze down, fearing if I looked up, I would end up singing him the song that would break his heart. "Please?" He purred, in his seductively velvet voice. I sighed.

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't" I said forcefully, my voice raised a fraction louder. He drew back, I thought I had won. But when he looked at me with those liquid topaz eyes, I knew I could never win with Edward. I groaned.

"You aren't going to like it. I really don't want to do this." I warned him. I flashed him a glare and took a deep breath.

*(Song is 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy. Download it, its an awesome song!)*

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I didn't look at him through the whole song. When I finished, I felt as if I was going to be sick. He was silent for a long moment, before he finally spoke.

"When I left...?" he whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

"I didn't know you felt that way." I was looking at the flower again. If you could call it a flower anymore.

"I'm sorry." I said after another long moment of silence. "I told you you wouldn't like it"

"What?" He said suddenly, looking at me. " I love it. Its a beautiful song, you are a talented songwriter and an amazing singer, did you know that?" I didn't answer his question.

"But how can you like it?" I looked at him in disbeleif. A sad smile crept up the edges of his mouth.

"I love the song- I hate what its about. I hate that I caused this to be written. I hate that I caused you such pain." He picked up my hand and kissed it softly. I exhaled deeply.

"But I'm serious, you know. You have an amazing voice, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your husband." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Bella! I think you have a real talent. I know this girl, her name his Andrea, and she manages aspiring musicians. I think I should give her a call." He smiled a coy little smile.

"No way! What are you thinking Edward! Me, a singer? Not going to happen." I shook my head roughly.

"She could get you a couple of shows, just at the local bar or something. She would organise the band, backups, rehearsals. All you would have to do is show up and sing." I sighed in frustration.

"No, Edward." He looked at me pleadingly. "No." I said finally and folded my arms.


	2. Show

Show.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked out over the faces watching me expectantly. There were probably thirty people there, which was a small group but too many people at the same time. Why did he want me to do this? Why did I agree to do this?! Oh yeah, that's right. Because Edward gets everything he wants. There I was, Bella Cullen, one night and one night only, about to embarrass myself in front of so many people. Andrea had arranged the whole show -I had insisted on there only being one- and was even singing as one of my backups, as well as a blonde woman named Carlie, who was heavily pregnant but with an amazing voice. The band Andrea had organised were great as well, all helpful and working with me to make the music how I had imagined it for my songs. Oh yeah, that's another thing. Edward had me using my nights to write a tonne more songs to add to my miniscule collection. He said he wanted to hear more of my work and that it would be a waste for me to be doing covers. Alice had done her part- I was dressed how an aspiring female singer/songwriter should be. Rosalie styled my hair for me, I had an up-do that looked like it had been casually tossed into a bun on my way out of the house, but not messy at all. The constant stream of support from Carlisle and Esme had been reassuring, while the constant stream of torments from Emmett had not. Jake had gladly offered to sit with Renesmee, so the whole Cullen family were there to cheer me on. I didn't tell anyone else about it, it was not neccessary to embarrass myself in front of strangers _and_ everyone I knew. So here I was. I stepped forward and took the mic while the opening bars of 'Love Song' sounded from the bass guitarist on my left.

*(All songs from Bella's show are the songs from Sara Bareilles' album 'little voice', with the exception of 'Almost Lover'.)*

*****

The first half had gone reasonably well. No mistakes or major life-threatening incidents so far. Not bad. After the first few songs, I warmed up and started getting into it. It looked like everyone was enjoying themselves, my family sitting at a back table with huge smiles on their faces. Most of the time, there was only one smile I could see. Needless to say, by the time the break came around, I was in a pretty good mood.

I set the mic down and hurried down the small steps at the side of the platform stage. People were talking, getting drinks form the bar and eating their meals from the bistro. I walked right over to Edward and sat on his lap. My arms were around his neck and I had a huge grin on my face. He kissed my cheek.

"That was really great, Bella!" He squeezed my waist.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the next half!" said Alice, her eyes alive with excitement. Everyone talked and chatted about their favourite songs and they all commented on how they never knew I had such a good voice. Even Emmett didn't make any of his wise cracks tonight.

"So, what's up for next half?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, I'm starting with 'Morningside', 'Come Round Soon' is in there, 'Fairytale', 'Gravity' and a few others." I replied.

"Almost Lover?" He asked, his tone light and casual, knowing this was a sensitive subject.

"It's in there, but I don't have to sing it if you don't want me to." I tried to read his expression as he answered.

"No, no, I want to hear it." He answered, with the same light tone as before. "Besides, its one of your best."

"I'm really worried about it. I hope I can sing it in front of all these people.I had a hard enough time singing it in front of just you." I looked over my shoulder at the stage so they couldn't see my fearful expression. It was so difficult to bring all these memories back to the surface while keeping myself together, let alone concentrating on the lyrics music and singing at the same time. I sighed.

"Look, its up to you. Don't do it if you don't want to. But don't cut it out because of me." But that was the bigger reason why I didn't want to sing this song. Because it hurt him so much to show him the pain he had put me through. It wasn't fair. He blamed himself too much already without me adding to the guilt. Andrea motioned to me from side stage where the band and crew were having their break. We were ready to go back on.

"Time to go again!" I was excited about my songs, all but one, which I was dreading.

"Good luck!" Alice chirped from across the table.

"I love you." Edward said into my ear. "Do what you think is right." Then he kissed me softly but quickly on the lips and I headed towards the stage once again.

When I was side stage, and they thought I was out of earshot, I could hear the conversation that followed my departure.

"What's 'Almost Lover'?" Alice whispered, leaning across the table. Edward sighed.

"Its a song, Alice." I could almost feel Alice rolling her eyes.

"Whats it about?" She asked.

"Me." He replied.

"The why's it called '_Almost_ Lover'?" said Emmett. "Trouble in paradise?" I could actually feel the heat emanating from Edward's glare.

"No, she wrote it when... when we left." I heard Alice shift back into her seat.

"Ohh." she said in understanding. "But why...?" He took a deep breath.

"You'll see." She seemed satisfied enough with this answer. I also took a deep, uneccesary breath and returned to the stage where I would break Edwards heart and my own for the second time.


End file.
